


What an Odd Sensation (AU)

by SoulofHorus



Series: Destiny Stories [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bear with me because I will mess up, Crossover, Gen, Mild Language, Other, Possible Romance, This is a first story attempt of a Fandom Crossover, authors universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: What happens when Symbiotes show up in the Destiny universe. How do people react? Well, find out...I didn't use the comics for a very good reason....I did not want to anger the people who will take this out of proportion.Canon Divergence present





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when a certain Guardian gets a little sick. Any Characters Mentioned, except for my OCs, are owned by Bungie and Marvel Studios (or Sony Studios), respectfully. This will be canon divergent from Destiny’s story and from the Movie Venom. How the Parasite latches onto a host is similar to the movie, for a Guardian, they can die as long as they are revived as soon as possible, otherwise if they are dead for too long, the symbiote will die. Also, I will do my best to not include the Venom comics, because the last thing I need is to piss those people off.

Some days are just better than others, nothing seems to excite me, but I get by. Being a Warlock, or as I’m commonly known as, Cooper Browning, and as a Warlock, knowledge interests me, questions that have yet to have an answer intrigues me even more. There have been rumors from Ikora’s [REDACTED] that there is some sort of parasite out there, looking for something. I swear if it’s another Hive God, somebody is going to get Nova Bombed, preferably the Hive God. I am apart of a fireteam with a Hunter, Sherry Lynn, and a Titan, Jericho-6. I’m a Human, Lynn is a human, and Jericho is an Exo, which is plainly obvious. We met up because we were resurrected together, somehow our Ghosts all found us next to each other. When we woke up, we all had a picture on us, it looked like all three of us before the Collapse. With a little guessing, and some pot luck, we found out I was twins with Jericho, and Lynn just so happened to be born at the same time, she wasn’t our sister, but she classifies herself as our sister. Throughout the short time we were alive, we stopped the Vex within the Black Garden, killed a Hive God, quelled an uprising and killed the ‘Kell of Kells’ in prison, and let me tell you, prison is a great stress reliever. We weren’t the best fireteam, and we weren’t the worst. Okay, I’m being humble here. We are somehow the 2nd best fireteam the Vanguard has. Fireteam Bomber, we like blowing things up okay? Mostly because I like to experiment with enemy technology. Except Vex tech, I stay **far** away from that stuff. The highest ranking fireteam were these people who were called Fireteam Sunkiss. I’m pretty sure they are all women, just by assumption of the name, and _I’m also pretty sure they all have a thing for one another even though they hit on all of us, but it seems they like ‘messing’ with one another, but that’s my opinion. There is no proof to back me up, call it a Warlock’s intuition._

Anyway, Myself, Jericho, and Lynn, her preferred name, all were going into the Crucible to blow off some steam from our most recent patrols on the Moon. We had to clear out some Hive nests to prevent them from reproducing even further, which have you seen the Hive reproduce? I have and it is a site that I wish I could unsee. Anyway, back to the Crucible, where we can practice honing our skills on other Guardians, because sometimes the Fallen and Cabal can be too predictable.

During a match on Memento, we were playing Control, or as we all know it as, Domination, or ‘Let me kill everything but not take control of the zones so we can get an advantage.’ My mood for this isn’t the greatest, but hey, when Lynn gets all giddy and excited, you know she is having a good time, she got these creepy gauntlets called Khepri's Sting, which has this weird beetle on it, which she can invisible and take you down very quickly. In the middle of the match, we up by a few thousands points, when we were told to stop the match and have all available Guardians head to the Cosmodrome. Lord Shaxx came over the comms screaming, “ALL GUARDIANS REPORT TO THE COSMODROME! I NORMALLY DON’T STOP CRUCIBLE MATCHES, BUT THIS THE EXCEPTION, ESPECIALLY WHEN THE VANGUARD ARE HAILING ALL AVAILABLE GUARDIANS, MOVE YOUR ARSES!”

There was a meteorite that was about to crash into the Cosmodrome, and when I was flying the group ship we have over, it almost hit us. We couldn’t get a complete scan of it, but it was definitely out of our Solar System, and oddly enough, I felt a pull, subtle, but a pull nonetheless, like when you find that one thing you are looking for. It crashed in the middle of the Skywatch, just outside the main array station. We touched down, along with about 15 other Guardians, most from the recently ended Crucible match, and some others who happened to be on Patrol. We all hopped onto our Sparrows and meandered our way over, slowly. We didn’t want to know what this was, but as Guardians, we had to.

Lynn broke the silence, “What do you think this is Coop?” My face was hidden underneath my helmet, and I really wanted to respond with ‘It was a small moon rock Lynn, nothing to worry about.’

“You’re asking me, it is because I’m a Warlock? You think I have an answer to this?” I answered her question with two questions. How do like them apples sis? She basically acts like the sister I never had.

She scoffed in response, “Partly, but I know you. An unanswered question for a Warlock is like Jericho’s need to punch something. You want to fulfill that need. So yes, I do expect an answer from you.” I smirked at her retort, knowing she was right, but I wasn’t going to admit that to her.

Jericho interjected, “When you two are done with your bickering, you might want to see this and take a closer look.”

Looking over his shoulder, I saw the other Guardians inspecting this, from a very reasonable distance away. Me, being the person that I am jumped and floated above this ‘anomaly’ and had my Ghost scan it. Yes, I can float, it took a few years to master, but I can now float for a reasonable amount of time. Ghost scanned the rock and he would normally tell me immediately, but he hesitated, “What is it Ghost?”

“This rock has biological matter in it. Something is inside this thing.” he whisper-yelled.

I immediately back off and landed next to Lynn and Jericho before shouting, “EVERYONE, BACK UP NOW! THIS AREA IS NOT SAFE! SOMETHING IS ALIVE IN THIS!”

Everyone else scoffed at this warning and went to inspect it, including Lynn, and when they did, the meteor shook to life and some ooze leaked out. The problem was, the ooze was moving, and there were multiple oozes, which was bad news for everyone. The creepiest part was it jumped and lunged at the Guardians. Yeah, you heard me. It fucking jumped at Guardians. They were screaming in agony as the ooze entered their bodies, well it looked like it was absorbed into their bodies, but still. I tried to reach Lynn to pull her back, as did Jericho, but one of them lunged for her, and it nabbed her. She dropped her knives and weapons and fell to the snow covered ground in agony. She was screaming, as was everyone else. Then as if a pin dropped everyone who was ‘infected’ just stopped moving. Jericho and I were the only ones still standing, somehow. We dragged everyone who got close away from it, well, Jericho did, I was still paranoid about there being one more of those ooze things. You can never be too careful. I had my Ghosts check everyone else’s lifesigns. Everyone was alive, but they seemed to be in a coma of some kind. I radioed into the Vanguard, “Vanguard, this is Guardian Cooper Browning and Jericho-6 reporting in about the meteorite that crashed into the Cosmodrome.”

“This is Ikora Rey, go ahead Warlock.” Damn, she never calls us by our names, well neither does Zavala, but he’s a Titan, so he gets a pass, “I need medical evac ships to the Skywatch, we have 13 Guardians comatose, because of this ‘ooze’ that leaked out and jumped at everyone, including Huntress Sherry Lynn. Jericho and I remain unaffected. I will be sending you the feed to your Ghost.”

She didn’t respond for a full minute, I counted and I waited in anticipation for what her response, “It would be best if they were quarantined for the time being.”

“I couldn’t agree more, I just want to make sure Lynn is okay.” I said, well, basically mumbled at the end.

“Cooper” I froze, _she never uses our names, I thought she didn’t know them_ , “She will be fine, for now return to the Tower and we will discuss this matter further, for now, load everyone else on the Medical Transports and rest.” Ikora said, shutting the Comm link off.

“Bro, did she just use your name?” Jericho asked, putting his hand on my shoulder after he moved Lynn right next to us. I nodded in response

“We have to put them in quarantine until further notice, right now, we have to wait.” I said softly.

“You know I hate waiting right?” Jericho asked. Yes I do know how much you hate waiting, you only remind me every damn mission!

“I know, but for right now, can we worry about our sister. One of these things attacked her, and for all I know, we could lose her. I don’t care if she is comatose. Our Ghosts relayed that they are blocking their ability to jolt them awake.” I said in anger, sadness and pity. Pity because she is the girl who brings a smile to my face, because that is what siblings do. We should be there for one another always and forever. In our case, we mean that literally.

Jericho was silent in his response, he also cares about Lynn, we basically helped her through her Guardian Training. Before everything, she didn’t know how use a knife, much less a gun, but with the help from Cayde, she turned out to be a natural. I questioned if that was the same Lynn I met prior. Snapping me out of my thoughts, the medical ships arrived and we loaded them on board in a matter of minutes. I took my helmet off and sat right next to Lynn, where her helmet was off as well. I trailed my gloveless hands through her auburn hair to calm me down, I used to do this when we were kids a long time ago, I still remember it, our Ghosts know this, we somehow still have residual memories of our past lives. She would always get mad, but she would let me do it anyway. I eventually must have dozed off after a few minutes and Jericho said he watch over us, to which I reluctantly agreed. I just want this to blow over ASAP.

……

_Those fools. They left to attach to the first thing that moved instead of scoping out potential hosts, like me. I almost left with them, but held back because there were too many ‘organics’ for me to identify. Now that the dust has settled, I could get a clearer read on my potential host...._

_Moments after they loaded their friends onto their vessel, I felt it, the pull of my host. It was a person dressed in robes? No matter, that is my host and I need to bond with them. I slipped from the rock, which was a portion of my home might I add, over to their vessel where I sneaked aboard through the vents and I waited._

_I waited for the correct moment to strike and claim my host..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, back at the Tower from the aftermath in the Cosmodrome, we have business to attend to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me if a detail is out of place, okay? Okay...

The flight back to the Tower was boring, well, not for me, because I was sleeping with Lynn’s head on my lap still. Jericho waked me to tell me that we were approaching the medical quarantine sector of the Tower. Jericho then told me, “Hey bro, we need to get moving, Commander Zavala wants to see us after we get ‘disinfected’. If we were infected, we would be comatose as well. That much should be obvious”

            I sighed and nodded in agreement, “I know, I just don’t want to leave her.”

            “Bro, she’s basically our sister, she’ll make it through this, and if she doesn’t, someone or something is going to pay.” he said, the coldness in his artificial voice ever-present.

            “Don’t speak like that Jericho, she’ll make it. I know it.” I said, trying to push the thoughts of doubt out of my head.

            I put Lynn’s helmet back on her, made sure I told her Ghost to watch her vitals, and update me if anything changes. With that being said, Jericho and I went to ‘disinfect’ ourselves before we went to see the Commander. In the Tower, everyone knows us, they also know how protective I can be about Lynn. It may seem I like her, like, like _like_ her, but that’s the opposite. She once hooked up with another Guardian he was one of those ‘badboy’ types, and he broke her heart. They looked to be a serious couple, but it ended on horrible terms. From that point on, anytime she got _cozy_ with another person, Jericho and I ended being the interrogators to that person. Basically what any brother would do for their younger sister, even older sister. They do care about their safety. Jericho brought me out of my mind rant, “Cooper, bro, you there?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here.” I mumbled.

“Relax, the Vanguard will point us in the right direction. Right now, we need to get cleaned.” Jericho consoled me, at least he tried.

The walk to the showers were quiet, I just couldn’t stop thinking about what happened in the Cosmodrome, it played on repeat in my mind, Ghost spoke, worried, “You know, thinking about it doesn’t change what happened Guardian.”

“I know, it’s just, everyone there was organic, excluding Jericho, so why didn’t I get jumped?”

“I don’t have a clue Guardian, I feel bad for all the Guardians whose Ghosts are worried sick.”

I reached up to hold my Ghost, “Relax buddy, you still have me, and I won’t be going anywhere, anytime soon.”

“Thank you Guardian.”

The shower was thorough, and the walk to the Vanguard was short, but I didn’t feel like talking, so I let Jericho and my Ghost do most of the talking. During the debriefing, I noticed in the scan that my Ghost had there was a section of the photo that was lit up, but the others couldn’t see, “That section I can see clearly.”

“Are you sure Cooper? Cause there is nothing there.” Cayde spoke up

“I swear that section of this photo is bright as hell. Jericho do that…. _thing_ so I can prove I’m not lying.”

           The thing that I’m referring to, is the fact I have a cybernetic chip in my head, I guess back then I was apart of some Black Ops squad in the military, and they had to implant these chips in our heads. It enhanced our vision, reflexes, the whole nine yards. Yeah yeah, I know it sounds familiar, but hey the world _was_ changing. So Jericho put his hand on the back of my neck, and he interfaced with the chip, it has been replaced multiple times, and updated thanks to my Ghost. With a faint clicking sound, Jericho could now see what I see. He was in awe, because I was telling the truth, there was a section of the rock that was lit up. He quickly grabbed a ‘screenshot’ of it and handed it off to his Ghost. Who promptly put it up for the Vanguard to see. They didn’t know what to say. Besides, “You were right Cooper.” Jericho released his hand off my neck, It gives me a minor headache since his mind technically merges with mine, and another presence just leaving you is a strain on both parties. We, Jericho and I, agreed to never do that unless I ask, since we had a problem one time when his mind got separated. It was a whole fiasco that I don’t feel like reliving, it was also kind of the reason for one of his resets. Anyway, the Vanguard continued to ask questions to which we answered to the best of our abilities. After all that, they dismissed us and I just wanted to go to sleep, it has been a long and stressful day. But first, I needed to check on our little sis. Jericho followed me to the medics, he also wanted to check on our little sister. While we were in the meeting, I felt a presence, and when I left, it was lifted. I was more on edge than ever.

We arrived in the med bay, and everyone  was still comatose, no change. With that I stormed off to my room, where I opened the door, my Ghost transmatted my armor off and just flopped on the bed with a _thunk_. I fell asleep promptly afterwards, still in my under shirt and pants.

……

 

            _Now seems like a good time to seek my host out. My species, the Klyntar, we needed to seek out new hosts since some ‘complications’ I slipped from the vessel’s ventilation system. I slipped around on the ground blending in, it was easier than I thought, since my senses to detect someone is far superior than these ‘humans’. I followed the scent of my host to see all those people that were potential hosts. There he was, standing over a human female, with concern, was she important to him? He left after telling a ‘Ghost’ to watch over her and to ‘update me if anything changes.’_

_I knew who was inhabiting inside this creature, so I called out to her, “Chaos, you know you are inhabiting someone important to my host?”_

_She responded, “Storm, I thought the plan was to inhabit everyone who showed up, but  you didn’t. Why?” Sounding quite harsh there, when Chaos speaks, she always has some secret double meaning._

_“I am waiting for the right time, and that might be soon. You know you are not compatible with your current host.” I said, hoping she realizes that I am bluffing. I do this to rile her up, it’s pretty entertaining actually._

_“How dare you insult my host? She is mine and no one else's!”_

_I chuckled, “I know, but hurry up with the bonding, you can’t keep her like that forever. I must go, my host is waiting. You remember what to do?”_

_“Of course I remember what to do, we prepared for this for a long time. Farewell Storm. I wish you the best.”_

_“To you as well sister.”_

_I crept around and followed the scent of my host and found him in an important meeting, where I was about to attach to my host until he noticed the picture he was looking at, was different for him. I knew right then and there, he really is my host. I had my doubts, but those all vanished. I was definitely sure. He left the room and I slowly made my way around, following my host at a distance. He finally made his way to his resting place…. Uh I mean his quarters. I slipped into the door undetected and I waited until he was sleeping to finally make my move. To claim him for myself. I was about to latch onto him, but his floating companion noticed me, and it was about to alert his ‘Guardian’ but I quickly latched to it and held it in place. ‘You say anything, I will crush you like the tiny cube you are.’_

“What do you want, you were at the Cosmodrome, you are responsible for what is happening to Lynn!” It whispered, taking my threat seriously. It better.

            _‘I’m going to latch to your friend here, and you better not say anything, if you do. I WILL follow through on my threat. Also, the one responsible for ‘Lynn’ is my sister._

“And who are you?”

_‘That matters not.’_

_I released the ‘Ghost’ and jumped in a calm fashion at my host, he stirred slightly, but made no sudden movements.’ I absorbed myself into his skin, and start to prepare the bonding process. With the history of first Klyntar in the back of my mind, I remember what my ancestors told us. We will change during the bond, and with my host’s guard down, it makes this process even easier. They must accept us, but if they don’t react to our presence for a few hours, which in my case is convenient, then we can latch to our respective host successfully. While I was in the Medical ship, as it was called, I learned that my host is a ‘Guardian’, a warrior of the ‘Traveler’, my curiosity has peaked at this notion, so when I am ready to reveal myself, I will ask him, if that ‘Ghost’ interferes in my plans, it will suffer…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Lyse here on AO3 for giving me the name of the Symbiote species, since I am big dumb and didn’t do research, they also gave me some suggestions to work with in Chapter 3, since well, I am not in the mood to rewrite to this entire chapter. Chapter 3 will go into the transition of the Klyntar bond and some other stuff. Thank you for your understanding and patience! Till next time…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond explained in a way, but not in the way you think it does, just read this chapter, hopefully I explained it okay-ish. We also get some good news and a familiar face is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to explain a thing. With this chapter I plan on explaining the transformation/bonding that happens with Cooper and Storm. Reminder, this is the first crossover attempt, please do not kill me if a small detail isn’t entirely accurate, but nevertheless enjoy…
> 
> Italics and bolded text = Symbiote is speaking(Aloud or not is dependent on context)
> 
> I apologize in advance if there is some confusion in dialogue within this chapter.

I woke up feeling energized for some odd reason. I must have slept like a rock, so I checked the time and saw it was 14:27, which surprised me. I never sleep this late, I’m normally up by 10:00 at the latest…

“Ghost, why did I sleep so late? I’m normally not a heavy sleeper.” I asked my companion, yawning a little afterwards.

He whispered out, “I…. uh don’t know Guardian.” Okay, now THAT is out of the norm for him, he normally tells me everything I would like to know.

“Ghost” I said, drawing out the ‘o’, “What aren’t you telling me?” This is weirding me out, he never acts like this. **_He’s acting like this because of me…_**

“Who the fuck just said that? Ghost, what is happening?” I was starting to panic since he wasn’t telling me what the fuck is going on. I must be crazy to think there is yet _another_ voice inside my head. **_You aren’t crazy, and I’m not in your head, well not fully._**

Next thing I know, I’m pinned up against a wall, flustered beyond all belief, until _something_ just popped out of my abdomen, like a chestburster from those Golden Age horror movies or something. This _thing_ was a blue color with white eyes, and not to mention razor **sharp fucking teeth!**

**_Hello Cooper, a pleasure to finally meet you face to face…_ **

“Who…. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?” I shouted, my face flushed.

**_I am a Klyntar, and YOU are my Host…_ **

“I’m your what?!?” I said as the realization dawned on me, “That pull I felt, that was you wasn’t it?”

**_It was, but I am not the only one around, just ask Lynn. I need to know some things, and you are going to help with that..._ **

“What did you do to my sister…. She BETTER be alive, or so help me, I WILL find a way to eradicate you from me.” I threatened.

**_You are not in a position to make demands. You are only alive because I knew how to bond with a potential host, along with my sister. We came to this planet in order to seek out potential hosts. We seem to have gotten our wish. Sadly, not many of us arrived here. Only the amount you saw yesterday made it here. So we are here trying to repopulate._ **

“And you couldn’t have found a subtle way to bond with me, did you have do it…. Whenever you did it the way you did?” I asked

 ** _Yes_** , I see he is as blunt as ever.

I looked down, still pushed against the wall, “Could you let me down now so we can have a civil conversation?”

 ** _Sure_** , and without warning, I was released from the wall and fell to the ground.

I wanted to see what his intentions were, it seemed so simple, yet vague, “So, when you bonded with me, what changes are in store for us?” I asked it.

**_Well first, I need to know things about you. From what I gathered in your memories, there wasn’t much. Care to explain that fact?_ **

Having to dig up that memory is a little hard, it has been a while but I am aged to get out, “As a Guardian, we were dead at some point in time and revived by our Ghosts. Most, if not, all Guardians suffer severe to complete memory loss. Then, there are the lucky few who remember some memories. We normally aren’t allowed to search for our past. I’m just one of the lucky ones. Search the memories I have and see for yourself.” I explained, damn I am sometimes long winded.

**_I see, your sister and your brother seem to be the most prominent memories. Even as far as feeling a sibling bond to your sister. She isn’t really your sister is she?_ **

I sighed, “No she isn’t, but Jericho, my brother, and I found her early on in our resurrection, like we were revived, and a few minutes later, she was revived. Sherry didn’t have any blood relation, and we couldn’t find any evidence of adoption on her, but she stuck with us and we developed a siblingship of sorts. So Sherry classifies herself as our sister, our younger sister.” Why do I have to explain this to _thing_ my life story, did he get that when he saw my memories?

**_I needed to find out if you really mean what you feel. I am a part of you now, so I can feel some emotion._ **

            Normally my Ghost would interject with some random comment so I needed to ask, “What did you do to my Ghost by the way, he is never this quiet.”

            **_I may or may not have threatened it with destruction if I couldn’t bond with you._**

I froze, “You probably could have handled that better you know.”

            **_So you are not mad?_**

“I’m fucking furious, but I have to accept that you are now a part of me.” Referencing his earlier statement. “The sooner I do that, the sooner I can move on.” I continued to get ready and report to the Medical Bay to check on Lynn, to see if this _thing_ is telling the truth. She better be alive or so help me I will follow through on my threat. I need to meet Jericho and ask him if there was any updates on the other comatose Guardians. I stopped getting ready to realize that Jericho doesn’t know about…. About, _what is this thing’s name?_

“Hey, uhm, what is your name, uh….” I said, slowly trailing off, “Klyntar…?”

            **_My name is Storm, my sister is Chaos, she is currently inhabiting YOUR sister, and based on the timing and history of other bondings, she should wake up soon._**

“Okay, Storm, how am I going to explain to my brother that you are... _with_ me now?

            **_Simple, you won’t._**

“You know I can’t hide many things from him right, he always found out of I was hiding something, not to mention he is probably outside the door.” As I said this, I opened the door to see Jericho standing there, with his arms crossed, and he was about to speak until Storm did his thing and pulled Jericho into the room and he almost started to tear into him until I yelled at him to stop.

            Jericho continued to eye me with his bright orange eyes, “Care to explain what one of those parasites is doing inside your body?”

            **_YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT!_** With that, Storm exited my body and latched to Jericho and I had to act quick to wretch him off of Jericho.

            “Storm STOP IT! GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN!” Storm seemed to stop and he jumped on me again, and once again absorbed back into my body. I shivered at the feeling of Storm doing that, it could take quite a while to get used to that.

            “Never took you for a ‘act first, ask questions later’ type.” I looked up to stare at Jericho, “Jericho, you need to explain quickly, because I don’t think Storm would let you go a second time.” I said calmly, trying to force Storm to stay down.

            He whispered to me, and me only, **_Good luck with that._**

            “Well” he began, “these things, which have been codenamed ‘Symbiotes’, have come from a place far outside our solar system, and they are here to fulfill their purpose, to repopulate.” He finished, simple, but vague. There seems to be some other motive, I just can’t pinpoint it. Who knows? I could be wrong.

            “So, you weren’t lying to me Storm.” I said aloud, voicing my doubts

            **_You thought I was? You wound me Cooper._**

“Do you have mood swings or something. One minute you are angry and now you are being sarcastic. You are worse than any person ever.” I said, as I finally got ready, putting on my Warlock robes and Jericho asked me what happened. From previous demonstrations, Jericho pointed out that I should be under right now. I told him Storm uh ‘bonded’ with me while I was asleep and since my guard and mind were on the downlow, which allowed Storm to bond with me without much trouble. Since everyone else was awake, it made it harder for these Klyntar to bond with their host, eventually they will bond, if the Klyntar cannot secure a firm bond within 48 hours of first contact of their host, they will both die, at least that what Storm has silently mentioned to me off to the side. Since those affected are Guardians, unfortunately, only the symbiotes will perish and the Guardians will be resurrected, in theory anyway. I pondered how the Vanguard would react if they found out, but I feel as if it was best to not let them know that I was ‘selected’ for this.

            **_Good choice._**

            Jericho continued to lecture me about the symbiotes, it seems the trait of searching for a newly discovered mystery has rubbed off on him, normally it’s me who needs to find an answer to a newly discovered question. I smirked at the thought of Jericho reading a book or searching for answers. As if Jericho could sense my thoughts, “Wipe that smirk off your face, before I make you.” he playfully threatened.

            “You know what happens when you threat someone who has a symbiote in him. I could let him come out to play. So watch yourself there big bro.” Yes, Jericho, in our first lives, is the older twin by a couple of minutes. He reminds me constantly, I eventually ignore his pointless arguing to focus on the Med Bay and see some of the Guardians stirring, one of those being Sherry. Storm seemed as excited as I was and tried to rush me over to her. “Storm” I whispered, “calm down, I know you are excited, I am too, but we cannot, under ANY circumstance have you make an appearance alright. It would send everyone here to the highest alert level, and THAT would be terrible”

            **_I understand, but I know you are just as happy as me. Your sister is alive and well, as is mine_**

Sherry opened her eyes and sat up before I was over at the side of her hospital bed, her eyes locked on me and she jumped out of her bed and sprinted towards me. I had about 3 seconds before Sherry jumped onto me, I stumbled back to stabilize myself. I returned Sherry’s embrace and set her down, “You alright now?” I asked and notice that are Symbiotes are slowly seeping out of our chests. In order to conceal this I pushed us together in an embrace to hide the fact that our ‘friends’ were showing. Don’t read too far into that.

            “You probably have questions Lynn.” I said when they were done, doing whatever they were doing.

            She replied, and it was so good to hear her voice again, “You bet your fucking ass I have questions, and I expect zero lies or half-truths.”

            “I wouldn’t have it any other way, now come on. The Vanguard will most likely want to see you. And for the love of the Traveler Lynn, please don’t skip this. Even though I know Cayde would understand.” I said walking beside her, making sure she wasn’t going to stumble or fall, even though she displayed coherent movement a minute or two ago.

            One boring meeting with the Vanguard later, the three of us went off to chat, since we had business to discuss…

 

……

 

The meeting went alright, and I told Lynn that I would speak to her later, where we can discuss this in full detail. Not much else to say about the meeting, but it seemed during that time, the other comatose Guardians woke up, but they all seemed to exhibit the symptoms of temporary memory loss. They even approached me and asked me what happened. Storm advised me not to tell them about his species, but I could feel that everyone who came up to me were affected as well. Storm even told his friends to reveal themselves in private and to then come see me. I’ll be busy for a few days trying to allow these Guardians to cope with their situation. I haven’t fully understood it, but, for everyone here, myself included, this is a new experience. I mean, we faced a couple life threatening situations, but never something that could an uphill internal battle.

**_If you trust me, then we should have no problems_ **

I continued to pace in the Courtyard, waiting for the last Guardian to walk out of the med bay. Maybe like, ten minutes later, the last person came out, and it was someone who I have a little crush on. She doesn’t know that, but she is a Hunter who just _knows_ when people stare at her. She’s an Earthborn Awoken, blue shades of skin, different color eyes, outside human eye color, and sometimes, if you pay enough attention, if you manage to make them blush, something happens. Their face flushes with energy and it is mesmerizing to look at.

“I didn’t expect to see you here Coop. Long time no see.” The Huntress greeted.

“I honestly didn’t expect you to be there, so-” I started to say before I was promptly cutoff.

“Spare me the bullshit, and tell me what the fuck is going on.” She demanded, her facial expression scowling at me, waiting for me to explain.

 ** _You might want to tell her, before she attracts too much attention._** Storm whispered to me.

“Can we talk somewhere private? This isn’t for everyone else’s ears.” I proposed this to her, so she knows that I mean business.

She huffed, “Fine Coop, lead the way.” We left the courtyard to a more secluded area, otherwise known as the ‘roof’. This roof is a special place of mine, where I go to meditate, nap, and sometimes live.

“Okay Allie, what is your first question, because I know, for a fact that you have a question.” I suggested for her to let me know her confusions, so I can set them on the right path.

“What the fuck is happening to me Cooper, we were told our Ghosts couldn’t break out of our comas. So do you have something to say or share?” she raised her voice at me. Always the one for flair Allie. **_Let me take this one._** ‘ _I have zero qualms about this_.’ I thought.

I smirked before saying, “I do have an answer but I’ll let my friend here answer that one.” and with that, the slightly more familiar blue goop exited my body and showed his face. Allie looked shocked and physically recoiled, almost falling off the roof. Storm reached out with his ‘arm’ and caught her.

She then whispered, “What the fuck is that?!” her face shaped in horror.

“Allie, this is my friend Storm, and Storm, this is Allie.” I introduced to each other.

**_Pleasure to meet you, Cooper thinks about you a lot…_ **

“Storm embarrass me later, focus please.” I said scowling him.

What made this even better was Allie’s chest turned a magenta color and another Symbiote emerged, one that made Storm do a double take, **_Hello Storm, what a pleasure to see you again…._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, who’s that? Next chapter or the chapter after that will bring forth the conclusion. A reminder, that this is my first attempt at a Crossover, and if something within this story bothers you… Bring it forward as a criticism. I want to know if this is alright, good, bad, needs work, etc. This allows me to further expand this story.
> 
> Thank you to those that read this and find this interesting, somehow, and thank you for at least giving this a chance...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, summaries take a bit, and I am lazy, but new Klyntar revealed, meeting and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold Italics = Storm speaking   
> Italics = Chaos speaking.  
> Bold = Unknown Klyntar (not for long)
> 
> Also, Dialogue with Symbiotes being aloud or not is dependent on context.

**Hello Storm, what a pleasure to see you again….**

            I spoke up, because this surprised me, but not enough to be caught completely off guard, “Storm, you know her? Old friend of yours? Do you think about her a lot.”

            **_Cooper, embarrass me later._** Says the kettle…

            **How rude of me, my name is Serafina, and Storm here, has a huge crush on me and he won’t admit it. He denies it every time I mention it..**

**_I DO NOT!_**

**** **My point has been proven yet again.**

Allie spoke up now, “So you two have known each other for a long time?” They both simply nodded. She then smirked, “So you two like each other?”

            **_NO!_** , Storm responded as Serafina responded, **YES!**

It seems they have issues to sort out. While our Symbiotes bickered, Allie asked me questions, to which with the interruptions of our friends, I answered them with the knowledge Storm gave me. She asked about what happened, what is going to change, and should she say anything about it, to which I replied, in order, the events in the Cosmodrome; I don’t know much about the changes, and not to say a word to those outside the ‘afflicted’. I then said that the only one outside the ‘afflicted’ who knows about it is my brother Jericho. I made sure she swore Hunter’s oath to keep it a secret. I made promise, Warlock’s honor, to keep this a secret. I then said if she has any more questions, to contact my Ghost, and choose a spot to meet up. With that we parted ways.

            Truth be told, if we stayed around any longer, Storm and Serafina looked like they would have _shook the sheets_ , because based on the conversation they seemed to be having, they were about to take each other right there, and THAT would be a sight I could never unsee if it happened. I walked back to my room, where Jericho and Lynn were waiting, so I was looking forward to this conversation.

 

………

 

            After explaining the entire thing again to my siblings, I wanted them to keep it a secret as did the Symbiotes. We had to leave, some of the afflicted Guardians wanted to speak to me, since they all saw me upon leaving the med bay post-coma. Problem is, the Vanguard wants to keep an eye on all of us; Me less so, since I haven’t been ‘afflicted’, even though we all know that I am.

            **_Damn right you are, and I’m content with this._**

I needed to ask, “Storm, are there any other changes I should expect?” I still had my concerns, for a valid reason.

            **_Ask me in a few weeks._**

I retorted sarcastically, “That _really_ helps. Now what are we going to say to these Guardians? I hate lying, but I don’t want to lay the truth on them like a sack of rotten potatoes.”

            **_Valid point, but you have to as you say ‘sugarcoat’ it_**

“Fine, but you better make an appearance to assist me in explaining this to them…” I compromised.

He huffed, ** _Fine…._**

A few minutes later, every Guardian that was present in the Cosmodrome, was out in the City Streets because we were going to have a ‘party’ as a cover. This party was discreet and hopefully Cayde doesn’t show, because let’s face it, that Exo has a wild knack for sniffing out a party, even if it wasn’t mentioned or even hinted at. Still, it was a cover for the ‘recovery’ of these Guardians. They themselves know something is wrong, but it’s the ‘what’ that is getting to them. That’s why we need to talk to them, to attempt to get a level of comfort, at the very least.

We gathered around the center of the bar. This bar was a more known ones that often gives it to the Guardians because, you know, we save the City and stuff. This is their way of repaying us. After getting the Guardians attention, I began to explain why they are here, stopping when someone had a question. They want to know about any future changes, to which I didn’t have an answer to. One of the Guardians asked, “How do you know about all this, you weren’t even affected.”

I responded with, “Initially, I wasn’t, until last night.” at that moment Storm emerged from my chest, and I still shivered at the feeling. It really will take some time getting used to that. Everyone gasped; They thought I must’ve escaped them all, well, almost all of them.

**_Unlike you all, I bonded with my host when he was asleep, and our bond is stronger than yours is currently. You ‘Guardians’ need to learn to accept them in order to continue. If you continue to refuse, it will only harm you in the long run._ **

After Storm made his appearance, the other Guardians’ chests turned a different color, meaning their Symbiotes emerged and they said something in a different language, which I assumed to be the Klyntar’s native language. “Storm, what did they say? We can’t help if we don’t know what you are saying, and don’t lie to me.” I scolded.

**_I forgot to mention that I am considered royalty in my kind, and since my parents are presumed dead, I am now the acting ruler of the Klyntar. They pledged their loyalty to me, and by extension, you._ **

My eyes went wide at this fact, out of all the ones that claimed me, I got the newly crowned king, just my luck. Every Guardian looked at me and nodded, showing me that they trust me. Let’s hope it is not misplaced. Everyone left the bar shortly after explaining this and the new revelation, surprised he didn’t tell me this earlier.

Out of the corner of my eye, there was something out of place, it was jammed into the corner of a pillar. It was a Jack of Clubs card, my card because Cayde has his favorites that aren’t Hunters, which meant a certain Exo Vanguard was eavesdropping, I grabbed the card and pocketed it, but not before checking it for any tracers and trackers, because Cayde can be one sneaky little shit when he wants to be. The next thought was if he was going to say something to Ikora and Zavala, or just hold this over my head, or pull me aside to talk to me about it. That wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest.

 

**2 weeks later….**

 

Ever since Cayde may or may not have eavesdropped, I have been on edge, so much so, that other Guardians have noticed, and I can’t help but think, Cayde is messing with just to tell me he liked watching me squirm, sick bastard. I will NEVER understand Hunter humor.

            **_I could silence him if you want me to._**

            ‘Storm, you will do no such thing, I just wonder when-’ I was cut off from my thoughts when I heard a certain robotic voice, “Hey, Guardian! Come ‘ere, I got something that might interest you.” I rolled my eyes at his hidden double meaning.

            Slowly I crossed the Courtyard, keeping a sharp eye on my surroundings. I could feel Storm stirring beneath my chest, he was waiting for the word to strike, but I didn’t want him to. He grumbled and receded slowly, hoping I would change my mind. Cayde put his hand on my shoulder, and I didn’t push it off, wondering what he was going to do. I pulled the playing card out from my pocket and handed to him before saying, “Thanks for that.” Insinuating that he knows, but hasn’t said a word. “I guess I should thank you then.” my face pulled into a neutral tone.

            He responded in such a Cayde way, “What are you thanking me for? I haven’t done anything, unless you have something to say.”

            Picking up what he was putting down I retorted, “Something on that circuit board of yours?” I didn’t know much about Exos when I was resurrected, so the first time I saw Cayde, I called him, well, his mind, a circuit board. To which, he laughed harder than I ever thought possible he said, and I quote, ‘That has to be the greatest thing I ever heard a Warlock say!’

            He smirked and stifled a chuckle, “You know, you could have come to us about this.” His blue optics blinking twice, meaning he was being watched, not the first time either.

            I sighed, “You know I have been having sleepless nights, I might have, in loose terms, ‘survivors guilt’, but no one died. It is a weird feeling, even when I go exercise, I have been getting chest pains. It is something that my Ghost can’t heal easy. It comes and goes, it sometimes irritates me, but nothing too severe.”

            Cayde looked at me, faking ignorance, “Have you gotten it checked out?”

            “I have, and it goes away sometimes, other times it doesn’t, so I just have to suffer with it.” I finished getting all the info I needed to say, and I left with a clap to his shoulder and a smile.

            Storm interrupted my thoughts afterwards, **_You were talking about me weren’t you?_**

I smirked internally, ‘Yep, and now he kind of knows you exist.’

            **_I should be mad, but I’m surprised you’d let him know, he seems like a blabber mouth, and your memories prove my claim true._**

‘Cayde is a blabber mouth, but he knows how to keep a secret, I’m just surprised he hasn’t told the rest of the Vanguard.’ I thought to Storm, who was surprised himself.

……

 

            Later that night, Cayde PM’ed me with his Ghost, yes Ghosts can Private message other Ghosts.

 

            **CONNECTION ESTABLISHED: TALKING TO USER CAYDE-6.**

**C6:** _So, you got nabbed when?_

**CB:** _2 weeks ago, it happened when I was sleeping._

**C6:** _How does it feel?_

**CB:** _Not as bad as one might think, Storm is kind of there when he wants to be._

**_C6:_ ** _Storm? The ‘chest pain’?_

**_CB:_ ** _Yep… that’s him._

**_C6:_ ** _If anything cool happens, will you share the story?_

**_CB:_ ** _Have you met me? Remember Skolas?_

**_C6:_ ** _‘Kell of Kells?’ You did have a helluva good time blowing him to shreds._

**CB:** _I did, but I need to sleep now, I’ll let you know if any changes happen._

**C6:** _I better get a damn story out of it._

 

**CONNECTION TERMINATED**

 

**Another two weeks later....**

 

It has been a month since everyone has been afflicted, and the changes have been noticeable, but not enough to raise suspicion. I don’t know if I mentioned this or not, but I am a Stormcaller, ironic as it is, We are few, but Storm seems to have taken a liking to the power. It seems that he gets a semblance of my Arc energy. He cannot use it to the full extent that I can, but he has shocked quite a few unsuspecting Cabal. He has told me that it felt different to use it, but he has gotten used to it quickly. That fact doesn’t surprise me, what does is the fact that the other Guardians afflicted have had more subtle changes, excluding Lynn and Chaos. Speaking of them, we seem to be back to normal again, the whispers of the meteor are few, and no one suspects a thing, which sets me at ease. I asked Storm what are his species’ weaknesses, if any. He mentioned loud noises and I asked for an example, he said jet engine or the equivalent to it. He sounded like he was going say something else, but he didn’t.

Since I had no patrols to go on, I went to the Crucible to blow off some steam and get a little workout. Destination…. The Distant Shore on Venus.

Clash is the mode, one of my favorites, I managed to get some pretty good weapons from Lord Shaxx, and this is one of my favorite maps.

**_You have hit an impressive 50 killstreak on this map, twice. It seems this ‘Shaxx’ is more than waiting to see what you can do._ **

“I plan on impressing him, maybe getting his approval.” I said, jokingly.

**_Let’s do this…_ **

 

……

 

            The match is going well, I have 35 streak, and my super is ready, and some Guardians are about to get burnt to a crisp. That would have been a lot better if I didn’t get hit with a solar grenade from another Warlock. I would have been fine if Storm didn’t freak the fuck out and take over completely. This was new to me, I was there, but I wasn’t in control. He reached for the Guardian who threw the grenade and bit his head off. He LITERALLY bit his head off. His Ghost made the mistake of appearing and Storm reached out, grabbed it, and then my heart dropped to my stomach. He **_crushed_** the Ghost, killing the Guardian permanently. I was screaming at Storm, he just killed a Guardian without proper cause and reason, which means that he just **exposed** himself, we have kept it under wraps for this past month, and he just _blew_ it.

            Lord Shaxx stopped the match and ordered my capture and interrogation. I would have complied but Storm using some voodoo and whisked me of the cliff, to which my Ghost pulled me to my ship, and I didn’t even ask, which is making this worse. Worst of all, I can’t go see everyone else.

            “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE STORM? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?” I shouted at him.

            He appeared out of my chest and looked at me, **_I didn’t mention fire as a weakness because I wanted to avoid having to do that. Fire is bad for us. It’s lethal. I acted because I was close to dying._**

I clenched my fist, and I wanted to rip him from my body and burn him, but I can’t, not after this month, we went through a lot, so I have my reasons to spare him. I guess I will have to suffer for the consequences someday. I had my Ghost leave a pre-recorded message to Jericho and Lynn, should something happen to me. It isn’t exactly the right circumstance, but I never disclosed my location to her. They will find me, but that day isn’t today, and I really hope that they never do….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more Chapter will conclude this crossover, since I never imagined this being more than 4 chapters. There will be a major time skip, events will be hectic, but I promise to not take 30,028 years to get this last chapter out. Thank you for reading and giving this a chance.


	5. Chapter 5 (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years have passed.... What's changed? Cooper has adjusted to his self imposed exile of sorts, but he gets a chance to see something again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter inbound, this will have a major time skip, this is more of epilogue of sorts. I could possibly do an alternate ending, or not. I’m indecisive at the moment.

**5 years later…. (Yes it is 5 years, Cooper straight up disappeared)**

 

Still can’t believe these two dragged me out of there, I would have faced the consequences and suffered. That Crucible match still haunts me, it gives me post traumatic symptoms and it keeps me up at night and it has over the past five years.

**_You know, you cannot blame yourself forever._ **

“I can, however, blame _you_ for this Storm. Survival instinct or not, you _murdered_ a fellow Guardian.” I said, getting bored of the same conversation we have had over these past years. My face is in a scowl, my Ghost does not regret his decision, he was only protecting me, since that is what he was designed to do, so he was loyal to a fault. I’ve kept tabs on everyone else who afflicted, they have revealed themselves to the public, meaning the other Guardians, and the reception was a positive one, yet everyone was still out to catch me, except for the afflicted. They explained to their Guardians that fire is a major weakness to them, so they explained that Storm acted out of instinct and dispatched the threat. They continue their search for me, but I learned a thing or two from Lynn. At some point, I ditched my Warlock robes, and donned a Hunter cloak, I needed to be unrecognizable to all, even myself.

I heard there was going to be a Crucible match at the Twilight Gap, and my estranged siblings will be in attendance. I figured I’d stop by and visit, since it has been a long while since I last saw them. I grabbed Patience and Time, and headed for the Gap, via Sparrow. I can’t make a huge disturbance yet.

**_You sure that this is a good idea? You don’t have to do this you know._** Storm was ACTUALLY trying to talk me out of this? That’s rich.

“You can’t talk me out of this Storm, this is one thing that we Humans need to have, contact. Without it, we go insane. Understand that, and we will be fine.” I stated with a sense of finality. Storm grew silent and accepted that logic. The Sparrow ride was long and boring, but I was outside the Gap in an hour, I was overseeing the match. I paid attention to a specific Hunter and Titan, one dressed in pink, and one in black. They don’t notice me, but I have a feeling that they will soon notice. I asked Storm to reach out and see if they notice. If they noticed, they didn’t acknowledge it.

What seemed to be the middle of the match, they both noticed a glare from a sniper scope, and they looked to where I was laying down, invisible, and that marked my cue to prep an evac. If I was caught sneaking around, the dangers would exponentially increase by 1300%, according to my Ghost. He seems to overreact and starts chittering, and I reassure him that we are fine. The match seems to have ended earlier than I thought. It must be Shaxx’s mercy rule, considering the score was 15000 to 1500. I kind of felt bad for the opposing team, kind of. Jericho was always a Crucible enthusiast and Lynn just likes tagging along for the ride. I was going to go away and disappear again, but Ghost said, “You have movement behind you.”

I rolled my eyes beneath my helmet, geez, I wasn’t sure because of the footsteps behind me Ghost, I sarcastically retorted to myself.

**_I can feel them…_ **

“Who Storm?” I asked, since he was being vague, he normally isn’t this board in his descriptions.

**_Turn around Cooper...._ **

I did so and the sight that greeted me was surprising, to say the least. It was everyone that was afflicted with Jericho and Lynn up in the front. Allie was off to Lynn’s left. I stood up, turned around, holstered Patience and Time on my back, and got ready to face the noise.

Lynn broke the silence, “It is good to see you Cooper, it’s been a hot minute since we last talked.”

“It has Lynn. It has.” I turned to Jericho, “How is it going bro?”

He sneered at me, “You think you can just waltz in and say ‘Hey, how’s it been bro?’”

“Honestly, no. I wasn’t ‘waltzing in’ as you put it. I was checking up on you both, since it _has_ been five years. What was unexpected was everyone else showing up.” I deadpanned. “There has to be another reason you’re here, because it wasn’t to say ‘hi’ to an estranged brother.”

“There is Coop. That Guardian you _killed_ didn’t actually die.” Lynn said matter-of-factly. I froze in place. There was no way that is true. Storm crushed his Ghost, that Warlock is dead. I felt the Light leave him…

“That’s impossible, Storm literally **crushed** the Ghost.” I said shaking my head, reliving the memory.

Storm appeared in front of my helmet, **_Cooper, pull yourself together and listen._** He turned to Lynn. **_Explain._**

She sighed, “When you crushed the Ghost, you didn’t kill the Ghost. You only destroyed its shell. At the time we assumed you just murdered a Guardian without proper cause. You had already escaped when the murdered Guardian in question was revived. The Ghost had no shell and was promptly given a new shell. That Ghost had practice getting out of death grips like Storm did on her.” (The Ghost in question is a she.) “She survived, and no one could find you at all. We assumed you just went AWOL. Which is true, you kinda did, but you weren’t charged with murder. We haven’t been able to find you these past few years. I see you learned something from me after all.” She gestured to my cloak.

She finished explaining, and I was in shock, Storm was too. I don’t know how to react.“I needed a change of pace, oddly enough, I picked up Hunter tendencies on my journey. So, that might have something to do with the change in appearance.”

Jericho spoke up now, “Which means you can come back, Ikora expressed concern, but you and I both know she actually cares about you, whether she shows it or not. Cayde happens to miss joking around with you, pestering Lynn wondering where you were. Come on back Coop.” I mean after that how can I say no?

Storm whispered to me, **_Not yet, go back on your own terms. You need to be ready, and I can tell, you are NOT ready. Your mind is basically throwing warnings at me._**

“I appreciate it, but I need more time to settle. I’ll come back when I’m ready. It seems too soon.” I said as I walked slowly towards Lynn, since Storm hasn’t had contact with Chaos for years. He and I _need_ this, our siblings. I wrap Lynn in big brotherly hug, some things never change, we always hug like this, it shows the relationship that we have. I gave her a kiss on the top of her head, since she is a couple of inches shorter than me. I think I heard her mumble, “Just come back in one piece m’kay?”I was about to pull away but then soon realized that Chaos and Storm were doing whatever Klyntar siblings do….

I gave Jericho a bro hug, after the Klyntar hug, with a silent promise to return, he picked up on my arrangement and nodded solemnly. I noticed Allie shifting her weight foot to foot. She was nervous, but why? She was _NEVER_ nervous. After most of the other departed back to the Tower for the next match, Allie was still there. Thinking she wanted to talk, I walked over to her, and she seemed startled that I approached, and I stopped before her. I was going to speak, but she just grabbed my chest and pulled me to her lips. I was stunned _(Insert stun level 80 warlock meme)_ by her actions. Within in seconds, I was reciprocating her action, kissing her in full force. Her lips left a message of:

 

_I missed you..._

 

_I cared for you for the longest time, and I want you to come back, for me…_

 

_Please..._

 

**_GET IT!_** For fucks sake Storm….

He had to ruin the moment. Allie let go of my chest and pulled back, my hands somehow snaked around her waist. I took in her appearance, plump lips, flushed face and the energy flowing when an Awoken gets flustered. I smiled. I had this effect on her for _this_ long and I never knew. Storm was far outside my chest and met with Serafina, Allie’s Klyntar, and they started to make out. So as revenge I shouted, “GET IT!”. Storm broke his affections and looked me in the eye, **_Never do that again…._** Allie and Serafina laughed at Storm’s comment. Serafina whispered something in her native language. The only words I picked up was ‘come back soon.’ A promise, one that I hope we get to keep.

I chuckled at his playful threat, he knows that I only tease him as much as he teases me. I looked at Allie to see tears slowly streaming down her face, I took off my glove, and cleaned her face of her tears. I whispered into her ear, “I’ll be back, I just need time, _please._ ” and with that I went invisible, courtesy of a trick Lynn showed me almost a decade ago, hopped on my sparrow and left….

**_You sure you will come back? You seem unsure._ **

“One day Storm, one day…. It’s just I need time to sort everything out.”

**_And I will be with you every step of the way, no matter the circumstances…_ **

I turned around to see the retreating figures slowly getting smaller and smaller, getting covered up by the dust trail behind me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai fini! I know it may seem lackluster, but It made sense to end it there, a cliffhanger with a possible next chapter. It is a debate whether or not to make Chapter 6(Alternate ending), but for now, the end of What an Odd Sensation. Thank you for giving this a chance and reading this…!
> 
> -Horus


End file.
